


Timelines vs. Pets

by Fran_Carroll



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, Comedy, Funny, Pets, a lot of pets, fluffly, unicorn, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_Carroll/pseuds/Fran_Carroll
Summary: Dogs.Cats.Owls.Wolves.Maybe Griffins?And what about an unicorn?What could happen if some of alternative versions of Sans won their own mascot?(Whether they want it or not)A lot of collective madness and a bit of chaos, certainly, but in the end they will like it.Well, I hope so.Welcome to Timelines vs. Pets, a colection of oneshots full of comedy and fluffly - and charismatic mascots!





	Timelines vs. Pets

**Author's Note:**

> \\!/ IMPORTANT, REALLY IMPORTANT: I’m not a native speaker. I speak portuguese, but studied english during some years. I already did translations (english > portuguese) and wrote small texts, but nothing big like a entirely story. So, please, be patient with me. I REALLY want to learn and corrections are always welcome. But, again, be nice with me. I’m trying my best \\!/
> 
> UNDERTALE belongs to Toby Fox  
> CROSS SANS belongs to Jakei95  
> INK SANS belongs to Comyet  
> ERROR SANS belongs to Loverofpiggies  
> HORRORTALE belongs to Sour Apple Studios  
> MURDER SANS belongs to Biozonic  
> UNDERFELL belongs to the AU Community  
> UNDERSWAP belongs to the AU Community
> 
> aaaaaaaaa, so many people!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Timelines vs. Pets

_Ink vs. Phantom (+ Cross)_

 

With a quick and precise movement, his wet paintbrush cut through the air, opening in front of him a dimensional slot.

"Are you leaving already?" He heard Blue ask joylessly.

Ink turned to his version in the Underswap timeline and smiled uncomfortably.

"Sorry," he said, Scratching his nape. "The party in celebration of the founding anniversary of New Home is very awesome, but it's time to go. I need to do some rounds out there and see if the other universes are doing as well as here. You understand, don't you?"

Blue's expression looked like a child who lost his favorite toy while playing in the playground, and that almost made Ink give up on leaving, but then the little one sincerely smiled at him.

"It's all right. This is important for you and for everyone, right?" He made a wide gesture with his arms, as if he wanted to show all the timelines that existed. "And it would not be cool to prevent our other friends from having your help"

"Thank you for understand." Ink gently placed his hand on Blue's shoulder. "And thanks also for inviting me to the party. I can't believe the city you guys founded after leave the Underground has now two years old!

"Mwehehe... We are thankful for your visit too! It's fun to have you around! You always have cool stories to tell us".

"You make me embarrassed", he laughed as well, a soft colored blush taking over his face. "Well, it's time. Until any day, Blue.

"Bye! Have a good trip!"

Waving, Ink entered the crack, leaving behind that timeline and falling into another. The cut he had done showed Blue on the other side waving for a few seconds after he passed and then closed. Ink was alone in another world now.

 _Let's see..._ , his heterochromatic eyes went through everything around him, collecting as much information as he could.

“Horrortale”, he thought out loud. "It seems to be as usual... But it's good to have a look around".

With his shoes sinking into the thick layer of snow, Ink walked through the morbid and silent Snowdin Forest. Everything looked the same as in all other alternative universes, but if you had enough time to watch more closely would notice its horrifying details. Especially the countless marks of blood and handfuls of dust scattered around; in the trees' trunks and leaves, in the snow where he stepped, on stones and benches... It was a little scary and could even cause him chills, but Ink didn't hate that universe, or even avoided visiting him. Instead, he really hoped that just as Underswap had found his peace and happiness, so Horrortale was.

 _But it looks like it will to take a while_ , he thought dejectedly.

Finding the lookout station a few meters ahead of him, Ink searched for Sans, another version of him, but a little more wacky.

"Someone here?" He called out loud, looking around. "Sans? Papyrus? Aliza?"

Silence.

 _Oookay_ , he thought, rather uneasily. _Time to take a shortcut and see if I can find someone_.

Ink was ready to go deeper into the Underground, until he heard a strange moan. He stopped what he was going to do, and squinted, looking for the sound.

Left, right, behind... Left again... Nothing.

One more cry, but now he could discern it better. It was the yelp.

"Oh, no!" He shouted when he saw, under a pine tree, the wounded body of a puppy.

Running to the little creature, he knelt in front of it, resisting the need to nestle it against his body, as it could worsen its delicate condition in the process.

The puppy's fur must have been white, but now it was filled with blood and dust. There was a cut on its ribs and its breathing was erratic.

Covered with concern and pity, Ink took his coat tied around his waist and, very carefully, took the animal's body and wrapped in it.

 _The patrol will have to stay for later_ , he thought, as one arm gently held the injured animal and the other wielded his brush.

Another cut in the air, a few steps and he was back to Underswap.

**. . .**

Blue was in a line to buy a hotdog when he saw Ink's silhouette walking through people and monsters celebrating New Home's birthday. The party in the main square of the city was far from over and he was glad to have his friend back.

"Hey, Ink, here!" He nodded, but unsuccessfully catching his attention.

Making a sulky face, Blue stepped out of the line and followed him.

"Ink! Ink!", He called him among the revelers.

When Ink finally noticed him, the expression on his face was of someone very, very worried.

"Glad I found you, Blue... I really need your help".

**. . .**

The celebration had lagged behind, and now four monsters and a human were clustered in Doctor Undyne's half-messy house, all somewhat concerned about the condition of the wounded puppy in the arms of the visitor of that universe.

"Where exactly did you find it?" The scientist asked, clumsily looking for the first aid kit she kept in the cabinet of her living room. "Were there any others with it?"

"I found it on another timeline... In one where monsters were still trapped in underground. And no, it was alone", Ink replied, his voice heavy with worry.

Feeling his sleeve's shirt being pulled, he noticed the human Chara at his side holding a cardboard box. They held out the object to him, the childish little face showing saddness for the little animal. Ink tried to give her a comforting smile and passed a hand over their head.

"Thank you, Chara", he said. "Sure our little friend is going feel a little better now that it has a good bed to rest on."

The human placed the box on the sofa in the living room and Ink put it inside, still wrapped in his coat. Papyrus approached, his hand on his chin and eyes semi-closed, watching him closely.

"It may be a "normal" dog, but it can also be a "monster" dog... There is dust and blood here, but we can't tell which one is from him and which is not", he mused. "We're going to try both treatments".

"Bandages and medicines for a regular dog", Undyne said, coming up with her first aid kit. "And only monster food if it's a monster dog. But even if it seems the simplest option, in such state it won't be easy to make it eat something"

Blue shown up with a red dish, where there was a piece of steak cooked in boiling water chopped into several small pieces.

"Wich are we going to do first?", he asked.

"If it's a normal animal and we don't do anything fast, it will die from blood loss. Let's take care of the bruises first", Ink declared and then glanced at Dr. Undyne. "I'll hold it, and you'll clean the wounds, can it be like this?"

"O-of course", she swallowed hard, feeling a little anxious about the great responsibility placed upon her.

"You want me to do it for you?" Papyrus rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I-It's fine! I used to took care of many monsters in Underground"

As soon as Ink put the puppy in his lap and took off the coat that wrapped around it, she knelt in front of him, ready to clean the injuries.

While she progressed with her care, Undyne called Blue.

"I think you might start trying feed him. Give very small pieces and make sure he is chewing well before giving another"

"Right!"

"He?" Inquired Chara, clinging to Papyrus's orange sweatshirt.

Undyne let herself smile a little, even if a little nervous.

"It's a little boy", she explained, glancing up at Ink. "You should already think of a good name for him, because I don't intend to let the worst happen."

For a moment he felt a small relieved and tenderly caressed the puppy's head.

"Do not give up, buddy, you're surrounded by people who want to help you get better"

Was a long and slow work, but two hours after bringing him there, the puppy was much better than in the beginning. But was quite strange how things happened. Both, the monsters' food, as known to instantly increase the HP of those who ingested it, and the bandages and medicine, had had an equal effect on the animal. There was no point in that, but after all that effort and worry, Ink could not be less concerned about the logic of the situation.

At the moment, then, all five were still in Dr. Undyne's living room, each occupying a different place. The house owner and Papyrus were seated at the dinner table, facing each other, Chara was kneeling on the floor, peering with curiously into the box they had brought, while Blue was sitting next to Ink, who was holding in his lap the improvised bed that the human had brought with good intentions for the little puppy.

"Well, wich name we shall give him?" Blue asked.

Ink stared at the rescued animal, focusing on the bandages that covered the deep cut on his ribs that had almost stolen his life. After so much suffering, now he was sleeping wrapped in a blue blanket given by the skeleton sitting beside Ink; the breathing was slow and deep.

"Snow?", Ink suggested, although not very satisfied. "What do you think, Chara?"

The human blushed slightly as they caught his attention, but considering his question.

"Mr. Fluffy?", they said, tilting their head to side.

"But what if he's grows big and fierce?" Ink joked, making they laugh.

The dog yawned in its box and started to move.

"Oh, that's a good sign," stated Papyrus, approaching with Dr. Undyne.

Five pairs of eyes were now watching him, curious to know what's gonna be the next movement of that animal they tried so hard to save its life.

A lazy moan of someone who had just awakened from a long and comfortable sleep, a slight wag of tail, and then ... He opened his eyes.

"Oooh, this is so cool!", Blue commented, excited.

Left red, right a brown so dark that looked black, the pup had heterochromia.

A name has formed on Ink's mouth.

"He's name is going to be Phantom", he said.

They all stared at him.

"Is that dark humor?" Papyrus laughed. "Go back to the puns, it suits your better"

Everybody giggled too.

"But is still a good name", Undyne commented.

"Absolutely cool!" Blue agreed, as Chara nodded.

"So that's it, Phantom" said Ink. "Guys... Thank you so much for helping me. Without you, I don't know what would had happen to us.

Phantom wagged his tail more vigorously, as if approving the name. Ink can only smile with relief and happiness.

In his chest, something seemed to happen. A sixth sense that tried to warn him that something good was coming.

"We're going to have so much fun together..."

**. . .**

 

UNDERFELL AU - Underground

"NO, PHANTOM, NO!"

Ink was running until his bones were in pain and he teleported as much as his magic stock allowed, but none of that was enough to stop the wolf.

Yes, wolf. The puppy he had brought from Horrortale almost dead to his friends in Underswap, eight months later, as it grew up, soon turned out to be something much more "grand" than just a simple dog.

 

_"A wolf", Papyrus remarked, one hand on his chin and a cigarette between his teeth. "And the big ones"._

_Playing with Alphys and Blue, Ink watched the animal, which probably not even have one year old, but was big enough for a child to ride on it like a horse._

_"And he will grows up even more," added Dr. Undyne, scared and admired at the same time._

_Papyrus gave him a friendly nudge with his elbow._

_"Congratulations, Ink. You got a great partner for your travels._

_"Yes...", he replied, surprised and full of anticipation. "Is gonna be awesome"_

 

Well, it was really awesome for Ink travel with Phantom, however, he couldn't say if the other ones who they come across had the same opinion.

 

All along the way, as the adrift wolf ran while throwing snow everywhere, Snowdin's inhabitants rushed desperately out of his reach, afraid of being a victim of his not-too-kind games. Exactly, those supposed violent monsters of Underfell were afraid of a white furball.

 _I have an idea_ , thought Ink.

Teleporting should be the most effective way to stop his wolf, but Phantom seemed to have sharpened senses, because every time Ink suddenly appeared in front of him, he was able to dodge him at the last second.

But Ink had a better idea.

Using the rest of his magic and another too many inaccurate calculations, he teleported to behind of Phantom, and flexing his knees, he shoot himself forward and grabbed Phantom's loins with all his strength.

Skeleton and wolf rolled through the snow, in a mixture of bones, paws, fur and pigments, that for those who watched was inpossible to distinguish owner of animal.

When that chaotic mass finally stopped, Phantom had all four paws in the air, fallen on Ink, who was still wrapped his arms around the wolf.

"You won't scape this time!" He proclaimed victorious.

"There you are!", he heard a rude voice shout.

Turning his head to the side, Ink saw Red approach. His skull carrying an expression of pure hatred and bloodthirsty rage.

"Oh, hi", the only thing got to say, sitting in the snow and still hugging the Phantom, now seated between his legs.

"Hi? HI?!", he shouted, pointing his finger at Ink. "To hell with your hi, colorful bastard!"

Coming to them, Frisk grabbed Red's waist, trying to stop him.

"Do you know what this... This wild animal did to me?!", he went on, not noticing the little human. "He had the damn courage to jump on me and chew on the bone of my leg like I was the remains of a greasy barbecue!"

"Please, Red, I'm sure it was unintentionally...", Ink tried. "Phantom just wanted to play with you."

"PLAY?!"

Ink felt that if Frisk wasn't holding him, just as he was doing to his wolf, Red would have already flown toward his neck trying to squeeze him.

"By chance dragging a monster around, like he did with me, for two miles it's a playing?! And, as if that weren't enough, he peed on my Gaster Blaster when I tried to annihilate him!"

"Ah, Red, you must agree with me that in this case it was self-defense".

He widened his eyes, shocked.

"SELF-DEFENSE?! HOW DO YOU DARE TO TELL ME THAT?!", He shouted. "ENOUGH! I'LL TURN YOU TWO INTO DUST AND THEN PISS ON IT!"

But before Ink had suffered a painful death, a tall and thin figure started to gat close to them with merciless steps. Red stopped in the same second and Ink swallowed hard.

"B-Boss..."

Papyrus pointed his clawed finger at Phantom.

"In consideration of the tiny human, the executions in the public square were banished from the Underground", he said quietly, but overflowing hatred and revenge. "But using the throne room garden as a bathroom was the last straw, colored copy. Either you disappear from here with this hairy abomination, or you two will become the first rule exceptions".

"It's understandable", Ink blurted out, breaking out in a cold sweat. "Come on, Phantom, I'll take you for a walk."

Cutting the air with his brush, he opened a crack in the game codes. Pushing his wolf to the other side, Ink looked one last time at the three of them.

"Hm... Sorry", and jumped in another AU.

When the crack closed, he let out a relieved sigh, looking at Phantom with an angry face.

"You were a very, very bad wolf. No nibbles for a whole week!

Phantom wagged his tail and barked. He seemed happy.

Another sigh, this time tired.

"You need to behave, buddy. Or you won't be able to make new friends to play with.

"So, what do we have here?"

Suddenly, Ink turned back, covering the Phantom figure with his own body. Slowly and unconcerned, Murder was coming toward him. His uneven-colored eyes and smirk accompanied him, giving shivers to anyone who dared to stare at him for a long time - if they survived to do so.

Ink was not entirely surprised by his presence, had actually chosen to come to Dusttale, after all, there was only one monster in the basement, which made the perfect AU to bring Phantom. But in a place as big as the Undergorund, it was really bad luck to fall just as near where Sans was.

"See you here makes me so happy", Murder said in his calm, languid voice. "Papyrus and I were getting bored here. You know, an empty Underground can be very, very lonely".

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you, Murder... But I'm just passing, so..."

But he kept coming toward Ink, always smiling, while bones with pointed ends started to materialize around him.

Until he suddenly stopped. The bones disappeared into the air and Murder stuck in place. He looked at something above Ink's shoulders.

"Get out of the way". he ordered.

"What?"

"Get out of the way, Ink".

But he didn't move.

"It's just my wolf, Murder... Please don't hurt him...".

"Get out of here now", he shot.

"Excuse me?", Ink blinked in disbelief.

"Don't you speak my languege, you pervert by colors?" He raised his voice for the first time, very angry. "I told you to leave. NOW".

"Okay, okay, I got it!"

Calling Phantom with a whistle, Ink opened another crevice with his brush and jumped into the next universe, leaving Murder behind.

With an absurdly tired sigh, he looked at his wolf.

"What are we going to do, eh? This way it's hard for both of us to travel"

"Look who we found here", Ink heard on his back, followed by a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"How's it going, buddy?"

He turned around, finding his original version next to his human, now 14 year-old.

"Hello, Sans. Hello, Frisk", Ink tried to smile, courteous, but also worried about the possible behavior his furry friend might adopt at any moment.

"Phantom!", exclaimed the human, throwing their arms around him and giving Phantom a big hug.

Luckily for Ink, his pet loved humans, or rather, human children. So maybe he should not worry so much.

"You don't look so good, man", Sans commented. "Some problem?"

"Kind of", Ink sighed for the ... Hundredth time? "I think you must know, I suppose".

"Oh, I wasn't going to comment about it, but since you raised the subject... Yes, the news that your wolf is a sort of public calamity has already spread through the multiverse".

"I'm not surprised".

Ink looked around, realizing that he had fall into the middle of a wooded park on the surface. As he found a bench, Ink walked up to it and sat down, very tired. Sans followed, standing beside him.

"You know, I love Phantom", he began. He needed to unburden. "Or rather, I love him unconditionally. He is a great friend and I am happy to have him as company throughout my travels... But I can't just let him wreak havoc on other people's lives. If it used to happen only sometimes... But everywhere we go he leaves a trail of destruction".

"I'm so sorry about it", Sans patted him on the back comfortably. "You said you found him as pup in the Horrortale universe, right? Why don't you try to go back there and find his family? I know it's going to be difficult for you, but I'm sure Phantom will be very happy to review his own family"

Ink was about to answer, but Frisk ran to them, their clothes covered with drool and mud, but also with a big smile on their face.

"I'm going to get a stick to play with the Phantom, okay?", She asked.

"Sure, kid" Sans replied, passing his hand over their head. "But don't go too far".

"Riiiight!".

The human ran across the park, looking for some twig and leaving Phantom alone a few feet from the bench, digging a huge hole in the well-trimmed lawn that covered the area.

"As I was saying", Ink resumed. "I already thought of that possibility, but I realized it would eventually lose its effect".

"Why?"

"Oh, how am I supposed to explain...? Do you know what are dimensional cracks?"

"I have a little notion, but since I've never seen one, I'm not sure if I can imagine how they exactly work"

"Very briefly, they are cracks in the codes that sustain each universe. It's like a hole that opens randomly inside a universe, momentarily creating a quick passage to another timeline. But, as I said, although it may be quite common to happen, these holes often appear in random locations and don't stay too long open. So, in general, hardly someone sees or perceives it happening. But for some reason Phantom has the odd ability to sniff these cracks. Then when he finds them, he simply passes them and falls into another alternate universe".

"Hey, Ink".

"That's why I can't leave him in another timeline, because one hour or another a crack will open and he'll find it... And escape into another universe".

"Ink, man..."

"What I really need is someone who shows authority and manages to train him"

"INK, just listen to me!", Sans shaken him. "I think he's doing it right now!"

"What?"

Ink looked at where Phantom was digging his hole, just as the wolf jumped unceremoniously into a dimensional slot that had opened in front of them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He even tried to run, but was too late, the wolf by the crack had completely disappeared, causing Ink to fall on the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Sans hurried to him, helping Ink to his feet.

"What do I do now?! What do I do now?!", he shouted in despair.

"Hey, calm down!", Sans grabbed him by the shoulders. "You travel by the timelines, it will be easy to capture him back".

"EASY?! Do you know how many alternate universes are there?! Thousands! And Phantom will destroy each one of them! Ah, no... I can already imagine the wanted posters and the headlines in the newspapers "MAD WOLF SOW CHAOS". It's the end! It's the end! And all because I wasn't a good enough to train..."

Sans slapped him in the face.

"Dude, seriously, you have to control yourself. Especially before..."

Ink tried to cover his mouth, but he wasn't fast enough, he threw up a gush of black paint on Sans' clothes.

"Before it happens..."

"Sorry", Ink apologized, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry"

Sans took a deep breath, then stared at his alternate version.

"My suggestion: start with the universes that you have acquaintances, because it will be easier to obtain information if Phantom has showed up there. And either try to contact other friends who also have the habit of traveling through the timelines. The more people trying to find him, better. You understood me?"

"Yes, yes, traveling, finding friends", Ink repeated, half disoriented. "I got it".

"And I know I'm being repetitive, but you really have to calm down. No wonder the wolf is anxious, he is just like you"

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT, I KNEW IT!"

"Shit", Sans cursed.

**. . .**

The hollow noise echoed again as Ink knock on his forehead against the wooden table for the thirtieth time. Sitting both beside him, the Underswap brothers tried to comfort him in some way.

"I don't know what to do anymore...", Ink sighed, raising his head. "About finding Phantom and how to train it. You know, he may be very messy, but he's a great mascot. Outside Red, he has never really tried to hurt anyone. Not to mention he loves kids! Phantom can get along with any Frisk and Chara. Even Aliza, who is afraid of almost everything, likes him".

"You'll find him, Ink, I'm sure", Blue hugged him. "And you'll find a way to make him behave, too. You always get a creative solution to the problems".

"Oh, thanks", Ink smiled at him, happy to have a good friend. "To be honest, it's very lonely to be without him. It's good have company while I travel, you know? Doing this kind of thing always alone, as I've been doing, can sometimes be very difficult".

Blue gave him another hug, this time tighter.

"And that's why I believe at some point you two will meet again! Phantom probably just thinks you are playing hide and seek".

Ink let himself laugh.

"I hope so".

After drinking some coffee with cookies offered by Papyrus, Ink thanked them and left the brothers' house, ready for another trip in search of his wolf.

 

He was crossing the lawn, already preparing to take the brush he carried on his back and open a portal, when he felt something curl up around his wrists and ankles and then pull out suddenly.

The image of Underswap's universe was rapidly receding before his eyes, as he felt himself being dragged by a dimensional crevice, and then fall on the ground.

Stunned, Ink sat down. He was in another universe, though he did not know which. But how did he get there?

So he looked to the right, seeing Error standing by his side.

"ERROR!", Ink cried out, standing up and throwing himself on him with outstretched arms. "I need your help!".

The destroyer of universes, however, moved to the side with a face of pure disgust, turning away from Ink and his irritating euphoria.

"No. Touching", he hissed.

"Oh, Error, I need your help so bad. My wolf is missing!"

"Don't you think I already know? All over the multiverse people only talk about him and the trail of chaos he leaves behind".

"Don't tell me that", Ink put his hand over his face, closing his eyes tightly. "I don't know what else to do. Phantom is kind and brave, besides always keep me company, but things can't stay like that... And I think the real guilty for his bad behavior it's me, because sometimes I feel like being always traveling from universe to universe stresses him, and he needs to find a way to calm down. But I need to keep following from one timeline to another, so I don't know what I can do to help him... Oh, Error, I want so bad find a solution to this dilemma".

Ink breathed in, deep, finally staring at him.

"I'm so lost".

Error, who had been listening to him impatiently and with his arms crossed, rolled his eyes, also sighing.

"Finished?"

"Yes", said Ink. "Thank you for listening to me".

"You are welcome", he said wryly. "Now that the pitch a fit is over, can you answer me one thing?".

"Of course".

"If it's for the good of your lunatic wolf, would you agree to leave things as they are?"

"All I want is to Phantom be happy, Error. But frankly, I didn't understand what you meant".

"Follow me", he said harshly, turning his back on and starting to walk.

Ink followed, walking right next to him.

"Too close", Error complained, putting one step away between them.

"Sorry".

More calm, Ink stopped for the first time to observe which alternative universe he was inside. Since he wasn't the one who opened the portal, he wasn't sure which was, but by the blue summer sky above their heads and the sea to their left, he believed they were in a world where monsters and humans had once again lived side by side .

"Error, where are...".

He stopped talking, surprised by the image that came into his eyes.

They were both walking along an apparently empty beach, but many feet ahead, he saw Cross sitting on the sand watching the waves and... With Phantom lying quietly on his lap. The soft wind of the sea swinged his white fur, and Cross was making a tender caress on his head.

And Phantom looked absolutely in peace.

He was quiet and comfortable, enjoying the pleasant weather that surrounded them.

"How is this possible...?", Ink couldn't believe in what he saw.

"I found him a week ago", said Error. "Apparently, in his first encounter with Cross, he stole his scarf and buried it somewhere, but I don't know how, shortly thereafter they began to get along very well".

"Oh", was all he could say.

Phantom finally noticed them, or smelled, and stood up, wagging his tail. Cross looked at his direction just as the wolf began to run to Ink.

He knelt down to greet his canine friend and hugged him as owner and pet finally reunited.

"How long, my friend", he said, feeling melancholy and happy in equal parts.

"Hello to both of you", Cross greeted with his serious way of act, reaching them. "Is he yours?

Error gave no sign of care to say something.

"So so", Ink lied, standing up. "I found him wounded in another universe and I was trying to find a good owner for him. You know, living always traveling is not easy, so I guess I can't keep him. Wanna adopt Phantom?"

Cross studied him carefully, frowning.

"I know you travel, too, but it's less often than I do. I think this quieter routine suits him better. Phantom likes to travel, but he needs some quiet... And that's the kind of thing I saw when I got here and watched him resting with you"

"Hm, I have admit he's a good fighter", pondered Cross. "And also brave".

"And you have a steady hand", Ink added. "I bet he respects you a lot".

He thought for a few moments, until he made up his mind.

"It's fine for me. But what about you?".

Ink tried his best to fake a carefree smile.

"That would make me very happy and relieved. It was on time for this big boy here to find a good mate".

Returning his knees to the sand, he gave one last, big, tight hug to Phantom, burying his face in his soft fur. The white threads tickled his skull, and the warmth of that big wolf heated his clothes and bones up. He would really miss the comfort that Phantom brought to his days.

Finally releasing him, Ink stood up.

"Thank you", he managed to say. It could be to Cross, or to the wolf... He couldn't say. And it didn't matter.

"I was waiting for the sunset" ,Cross broke the uncomfortable silence that started to grew up in the group. "I heard that in this universe it's especially beautiful. Wanna join us?"

"Pass", Error replied without bluntly, before even thinking about the proposal.

"I'm sorry", Ink said, half embarrassed. "I need to solve some issues that can't be left for later. But thanks"

"I understand", Cross did't insist.

"Well... That's it... It was good our time together, Phantom. You will be fine. This guy can be really cool when he wants to. And behave yourself, okay?"

The wolf barked and wagged his tail.

"Okay, I got tired, I'm leaving now", Unceremoniously, Error turned his back on them and started to walk away.

Ink gave a slightly uncomfortable smile.

"I think I'll take a ride with him", he said, scratching the back of his neck. "See you guys around!"

As Cross gave goodbye wave, Ink hurried to reach Error, trying hard to not look back.

"Argh, aren't you going to cry, right?", He spoke in disgust as Ink approached.

"Hahahaha, of course not!", he laughed, wiping his face quickly with the sleeve of his blouse.

"Weak".

Error stopped, extending his arm to open a new portal. When Ink looked in he saw something waiting for them.

"Is that a cat?", He asked, pointing to the amber-eyed feline figure.

"It's none of your business", he cut off. "Come in or open your own portal".

"Right, right"

They both passed through the portal, but before Error closed it, Ink glanced behind one last time, watching Cross and Phantom walk side by side along the beach. In fact, watching from afar, they seemed to complete each other very well.

Knowing that made him smile.

"Goodbye, buddy", he said softly. "I will miss you".

And then the portal closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Portuguese is a mess  
> English is a mess  
> This text is a mess  
> And "me is" a mess
> 
> Sorry if my bad, very very very bad English, has offended you. I'm not trying to hurt your eyes. Really. 
> 
> But, whatever, I loved to write this mess. I loved play Ink, Error and Cross. I thought it would be hard, but I really loved.  
> So, just as me, I hope you had some fun here, okay? Thanks for read this big mess. 
> 
> As you may have noticed, it is a collection, so we will have a chapter for each Sans with a different pet. However, my priority is my AU, so I can not say it will have a frequent update. But whenever I get a new inspiration, I'll try to write, okay? (but I already choose each pet for each sans :3)
> 
> Come on my tumblr for more details of this serie  
> https://salvationfell-au.tumblr.com


End file.
